powerpuffgirls4evainfofandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is the "toughest fighter". She is the middle of the girls. She is spice. She was named because her name "also starts with a B", but later is is shown that she is also tough. Buttercup likes to pick on Bubbles, because Bubbles is younger, and more weak that her sisters. Buttercup is insenstive and stubborn, but also protective. She is also very bold. Buttercup loves sports. Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is very good at sports. Buttercup's favorite food is chocolate, and her leat favorite food is oranges (or any fruit of that sort!) When Buttercup grows older, she wants to be a wrestler. Althought Buttercups dislikes admitting this, she has a senstive side. This is mainly shown in the episode "Buttercrush", where Ace uses his odd charm to make Buttercup fall in love with him, therefore using her to weaken the powerpuff girls. According to polls, this is a side of Buttercup (sweet, caring, and loving) no one has ever seen in former episodes. Normally, though, Buttercup hates to talk about feelings or anything, because she thinks it is what "sissys" do. She refers to Bubbles and Blossom when she says this, because they like to talk about feelings....ALOT. Buttercup is not very girly. The most girly is Blossom, and that is what makes Buttercup so different from Blossom. Buttercup is quick to fight with Blossom, although the two love each other very much. Buttercup also has a lime green blanket she uses as a confidence booster. Buttercup is also very stubborn, (as mentioned above). In the episode "Down and Dirty", Buttercup refuses to take a bath - for the ENTIRE episode. Also, in Season 2, Buttercup refuses to crime-fight because she says it's not worth her time and ability. Buttercup can be very headstrong. Buttercup normally talks about "kicking butts" etc. This also shows she is into violence, and loves to be tough! However, she is protective, and although she hates to admit it, Buttercup had a senstive side. Although she cries the least out of her sisters, Buttercup still had her moments when she herself lets out her inner emition. Buttercup is also not very responsible. As shown in Season 5, Buttercup likes to get things done at the very last minute, and although she can work hard with crime fighting, Buttercup can be VERY, VERY lazy. Buttercup normally does not learn her lessons, either. In the episode "Curses", when the sister's all learned the cursing was bad, and not allowed, Buttercup still cursed at the end of the show, showing that she hadn't learned her lesson. This indicates the either Buttercup is forgetful, or simply does not care. Buttercup's least favorite villian is Mojo Jojo. She finds him to be stupid, insecure, repeative, and annoying. She also is most scared of Him, because he knows her fears and she hates to be fearful of ANYTHING at all! She used to like Ace, but didn't and doesn't like him anymore. Age in Powerpuff Girls: 5 Age in Powerpuff Girls Z: 12 Buttercup's birthday (like her sisters) is Febuary 20. ''SHE IS THE TOUGHEST FIGHTER'' FUN FACTS: Buttercup can be very protective of her sisters. She does not want anything to happen to them. She is not so good at school, but can kick butt when she wants to! She is the least girly. Also known as, a "tomboy". Buttercup's signature color is Green She is "spice" Her middle name, as shown with her sisters, is Opal.